Running Away
by Alice Bekett
Summary: Instead of killing the dragon in the arena, Hiccup decides to fly away from Berk on Toothless.He finds a small island,and lives there,bartering with the people who live on a nearby island.Five years later,Stoick finds his son again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is based off the How to Train Your Dragon MOVIE ONLY. The next three chapters (After this one) are retrospective, after that the story will focus again. Review/PM me if you want me to do a more specific flashback to a specific event. Please R&R! I do not own HTTYD, so please don't sue!

Prologue

Hiccup bit his lip in worry, looking around his room. His father was due to be back from his raid the next day. Hiccup was to be expected to kill a dragon, something he knew he couldn't do. Hiccup ran through his options, as few as they were. He could use a trick on the dragon like he had been doing in dragon training, but he seriously doubted it would work this time.

_I can run away_. Hiccup thought. _It's not the Viking way, but since when did anyone think I'm a Viking?_

Hiccup quickly thought of a plan, not really going over the details. He grabbed his satchel, throwing his Dragon Manual, several empty journals, the journal he was using, several pots of ink, his pens and multiple sticks of charcoal into it. The bag was slightly heavy, but Hiccup knew he needed more things.

He looked around, and grabbed the drawings of Toothless and the tail fin. He stuffed those into one of his journals, he didn't need his father or Gobber to find them. He also put the small stone his mother had carved for him before she died, and put it in the bag as well. He reached into his dresser, and pulled out several changes of clothing, as well as a few sweaters. The bag was bulging, but he knew Toothless could carry it and anything else they could need.

He sighed, and set the bag down near his window, he would leave that night, and sneak to the cove and fly himself and Toothless off of Berk. All he had to do now was to get the rest of the supplies he would need and wait for nightfall.

Hiccup decided he would go to the forge next, and get all he could from there. He put on his boots, and went downstairs and into the village. He turned and went into the forge, finding that Gobber hadn't shown up yet.

Hiccup went into the small back room that was 'his'. He grabbed a pack from a hook that normally held his heavy vest, and started filling it with tools and materials. He knew how to build a small forge, and he had a dragon that could breathe fire, so he could build tools if he needed to.

He took leather, thread, several needles, and some scrap metal as well as his tools. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself and Gobber, he could work leather with skill, and had helped with most of the village's clothing and leather accessories.

He grabbed a few tool molds as well, knowing that he would probably need them in the future. He cast a look over the forge, and sighed. Hiccup couldn't dwell on what he was going to do, he just needed to do it.

He left the forge, going back to his house, and setting the bag beside the first. _I'll need food, that I can get here. I'll need some money, and some carving knives. Everything I need I can get from here. I just need another bag, and a dagger. _

Hiccup ran downstairs, and looked around, and remembered he had one more bag. He grabbed it, and set it on the kitchen table. He got some dried meat, dried fish, cheese and bread, wrapped them up in cloth, and set them in the bottom of the bag. He then grabbed several bolts of cloth his father had in the back room, and found two daggers he could take with him. Hiccup set the cloth in the bag, and went back into the small storage room.

There were some small hand tools, food, weapons, and many other things. Hiccup's eye caught sight of a box he hadn't seen since before his mother died. It had been his Mother's chest, a place she had kept many of his baby things, amongst others. He opened it, and saw a small pile of his old drawings, some clothing he had long outgrown. A small box he in the corner caught his eye. He opened it, and nestled inside was a small stuffed Deadly Nadder. Hiccup was flooded with guilt, his mother had made it for him, and he had been petrified. He couldn't believe they had kept it. He swallowed, and put it back in the box, and lifted the box out of the chest. He shut the chest, and looked around again.

_There they are, stupid carving knives._ Hiccup grabbed the small case the knives were held in, and stuck the last few items in the bag. Hiccup grabbed his coat, and heavy boots, leaving the ones he had been wearing previously by the door.

He grabbed the jar his family had been putting their savings in for as long as he could remembered. He emptied half of it into his own meagre looking coin purse before attaching it to his belt and putting the jar away.

He cast one last look around his house, and went upstairs. The wait for nightfall was long, and he had pretended he hadn't been there twice, once for Gobber, and the other for an angry Astrid. When the sun set, and the torches were lit, Hiccup dressed himself in his heavy vest and bags, and snuck out of his house from his window. He felt a small pang of guilt, he hadn't left a note, just one drawing of himself and his father.

He got to the cove without incident, and called Toothless. The Night Fury bounded over, green eyes bright, "Hey, bud. We've got to go. Let me tie these to your saddle, and we'll fly away from here. How's that sound?"

The black dragon chirped, and let the teen tie the bags to the saddle. Hiccup mounted the dragon, and put his foot on the peddle. In a flash, they were in the air, flying in the cool night air. Hiccup smiled, his worried temporarily forgotten. He looked at the town he had called his home his whole life, when an idea flew through his brain.

He guided Toothless to the docks, carefully avoiding detection. He caught sight of what he wanted, a small rowboat with some salted fish that would be unloaded in the morning. The paddles rested in the boat. Hiccup lowered Toothless so the dragon was hovering beside the dock. Hiccup untied the boat from it's mooring, and tied it to Toothless' saddle, "Let's go."

Carefully manoeuvring so they wouldn't be seen, the dragon and the boy were soon soaring over the sea. Hiccup laughed, and guided Toothless to the island he had thought of while he had been waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Year One and Two  
**

Hiccup looked around the large cave he and Toothless had found. He assumed it had been a volcano a long time ago, but it had since gone dormant. It had multiple entrances, both from ground level, and for dragons. The ground was fertile, and a stream ran through the entire thing, stopping at a deep pond on the far end.

_There's a drain over there, otherwise this whole place would be flooded._ Hiccup thought. He turned to Toothless, "What do you think?"

The dragon chirped, and nudged Hiccup forward. Hiccup smiled, "Alright, bud. This is home now."

Hiccup found an alcove on the other side of the cave, big enough to house him and Toothless. It had a small raised platform made of stone carved into the wall. The whole thing was covered by a stone ceiling, as the alcove had been dug out by the volcano's molten rock a long time ago. Long vines that had stretched down from the top of the cave, leaving the alcove mostly invisible.

Hiccup smiled, this could work well.

(LINE BREAK)

The next few days had proven to be more difficult then Hiccup could have imagined, but it had been productive. Hiccup had claimed the alcove as a home, finding a large slab of rock for Toothless to sleep on. Toothless had returned the favour by finding one for Hiccup, and putting it on the raised platform dug into the wall.

Hiccup hadn't had the heart to tell him that that wasn't what he wanted to sleep on, but he had woven himself a mattress that made the stone bearable. Hiccup and Toothless had flown all the supplies into the island, leaving the boat securely anchored and tied where they had docked, just a little ways from the cave. Hiccup had hidden the boat behind a large rock in hopes of no one seeing it.

Hiccup went through his journal to find the map of the islands, nearest to the island they were on was Berk, but a small trading post wasn't too far away. He circled it with his piece of charcoal, he didn't own anything that had the Berk crest on it, so no one would recognize him, as he had never been to this post before.

It was central to several islands, as well as Berk, but it didn't belong to any of them. As such, it was neutral, so Hiccup had never had to go represent Berk before. Hiccup thought about it, and decided he would go to the small island post the next day.

Hiccup looked around, and started to re-organize what he had. _What can I use to trade? _Hiccup hadn't had much time to make things that weren't necessary to his survival. Hiccup decided he would carve a few wooden toys and other small baubles, and use the money he had stolen from his father to get some more tools.

Hiccup sat on a rock that overlooked most of the cave's inside. He sighed, and picked up a piece of wood and the carving blade he had brought with him, and began to carve. Hiccup looked around, and his eyes rested on Toothless, who was sleeping on the ground below him, beside the stream.

His hands started to carve the piece of wood on their own, and soon enough, he was holding a small carving of Toothless. Hiccup worked on the details, without the saddle and fake tail fin. When he finished, he stared at what he made with a smile. _This could work._

(LINE BREAK)

The next morning, Hiccup and Toothless flew to a small patch of land within sight of the trading post. Hiccup dismounted and got in the boat, making sure he had all of the rope and wares with him, "I'll be back later," Hiccup paused at the metallic quality his voice had taken on.

Toothless chirped at him. Hiccup smiled, and after a beat of silence, repeated the noise. Dragon and rider stared at each other for a minute before the dragon nudged the boat into the water. Hiccup smiled, and started rowing.

It took a little longer then he'd expected to get to the island, after all he was still Hiccup. He threw a rope to someone who was waiting for him. He climbed up onto the dock while the man tied his boat.

Hiccup waited for the man to finish. The man smiled, "Hello, there, lad. I'm Trog."

Hiccup's throat froze for a second before he replied, "My name is Rowin. Rowin Haddick."

Trog nodded, "What is your business here?"

"My family has lived on an island not far from here. We used to do our business on Berk, but we had a disagreement. I decided I would come here instead."

Torg nodded, "Alright, then. You can sell your wares at the market. I'll walk you there and help you get set up. I'll send someone for the chief."

"Thanks," Hiccup's voice cracked, and he coughed.

"You alright? We don't need any illnesses spreading around."

"No," Hiccup's brain substituted an excuse, "I have a condition that will cause me to lose my voice. It's not catching, but I've inherited it from my family."

Torg nodded, "What here is to be sold?"

Hiccup looked at boat, and pointed at the two bags he had brought with him. Torg reached a large, beefy hand into the boat, and grabbed them. He handed them to Hiccup, and started to lead him through the small town.

Hiccup had to hurry a little to keep up with the tall Viking, but managed not to trip over his own feet. Torg stopped at what Hiccup decided was the marketplace. Hiccup looked up at the Viking, wondering if he should say anything. Torg looked down, and smiled, "Wait here. I'll find the Chief, and we'll see if we can get you set up."

Hiccup nodded, moving to one side of the road so he wouldn't get in anyone's way. He watched as Torg left, and disappeared into one of the buildings that surrounded the market. Hiccup waited for a while, patiently taking the odd stares he got from a few residents.

No one asked him any questions, just looked at him oddly. Hiccup's anxiety was starting to climb, not entirely sure if he had made the right decision of coming. After waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, Hiccup spotted Torg making his way back over, a large Viking in tow.

Hiccup stood, picking up his bags of things he had spent most of the previous day and night making. He drew himself to his full height, and looked directly at the man he assumed to be the chief. The man was hulking, not unlike Stoick the Vast. He had brown hair, and a brown beard.

"I'm Waltheof, the leader of this island. Torg has told me your business, but I need to examine your wares before you sell them."

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, sir," He carefully handed over his bags. Waltheof took them, and stomped over to an empty market stall. He carefully took out each item, and examined it before putting it down. After Waltheof examined every carving, and small piece of clothing Hiccup had made.

After a few minutes, he looked at Hiccup and nodded, "You can set up here in the afternoons. Torg told me you live on a nearby island. I take it you won't be here every day?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I won't be. I think I'll come every few weeks, or every couple of months. It depends."

Waltheof nodded, and extended his hand, "Whenever you come, you'll be welcome. Even after you lose your voice."

Hiccup returned the handshake, refusing to wince as the chief shook a little too hard, "Thank you."

The chief smiled and left. Hiccup moved to stand behind the counter, shoving his bags under the stall. He set up his wares, putting the carvings up front and gloves near the back. The carvings consisted of Toothless, a few wooden dolls, and a Deadly Nadder. The gloves he had made were made of leather, with cloth lining the inside. Hiccup had figured he wouldn't sleep, and had spent most of the night on the two pairs of gloves he had.

The first hour passed slowly, but soon people started noticing him. A young girl and her mother traded the wooden doll for a lamp and some oil. The carving of the Nadder went to a little boy, who payed him with some silver. The chief and his son traded the carving of Toothless for a barrel of dried yak meat.

The gloves a viking man bought for his wife and daughter gave him a small sheep, just turning a year old. The sheep was the runt of the herd, and was always getting into trouble. Hiccup decided he and the sheep would get along well.

Torg came back to help him carry his earnings back into his boat. Hiccup tied the sheep securely to the boat, giving him some grass to munch on. Hiccup went back into town, buying some more cloth, thread and a few more types of carving blades. An old woman, who was the town's seamstress looked at him thoroughly and muttered something under her breath about him not having a coat. The woman disappeared, and hadn't emerged again. Hiccup was slightly worried, but left the shop. He also bought multiple packets of seeds, and several gardening supplies and books, hoping to grow most of his own food himself.

When he returned to the boat, he was tired, but hopped in, untied the boat, and started rowing. He almost hit the sheep a few times, but managed to row himself to the patch of land Toothless was waiting at.

The black dragon perked up, and made a few noises in the back of his throat. Hiccup, after a moment, returned the noise. Toothless bounded with joy, and took the rope to pull the boat in his jaws. Hiccup mounted the dragon, and they flew back to their island.

(LINE BREAK)  
Still don't own HTTYD so don't sue.

Again, suggestions, comments, and questions can be PM'd to me, or left in a review. I'll try my best to answer back.


	3. Chapter 3

Year Three:

After the success the first day, Hiccup continued to make things to sell in the town. Which was a good thing.

After several painstaking months, Toothless had managed to teach Hiccup to speak Dragonese. As Hiccup's vocal cords adapted, they lost the ability to speak Norse. He could say yes or no, and bark out the occasional short sentence, but most conversations were beyond him. The townspeople were kind to the gangly teen, and didn't pressure him to do anything. Soon enough, the young man managed to win over the whole town. He knew he was still viewed as an outcast, but he was no longer treated like one.

Hiccup, on the island, however, was more dragon then human. He still wrote and drew, but did so rarely. The one thing he ever made sure to do, was to carve another tally mark onto the stone just outside his alcove. It became habit, and helped him to count days.

Life on the island mostly involved storing food, growing crops, fishing, and making life a little easier. Hiccup's garden flourished, much to his surprise. He ended up growing most of what he needed, buying the occasional foodstuff in bulk if he wanted something.

One day, he had been working outside near one of the side entrances of the cave, and accidentally bumped into a rock, causing several large boulders to fall. Hiccup managed to get himself mostly out of the way, but his right leg was crushed. He shouted in pain, calling Toothless.

The dragon managed to get the rock rolled off the teen, rolling it into the entrance, effectively blocking it. Hiccup managed to pull himself onto Toothless, sliding his left foot into the pedal. The dragon took off toward the island, only stopping to rip the boat from it's moorings.

The dragon flew straight to the island, only letting Hiccup get off when they saw one of the villagers approaching. Hiccup managed to pull himself up on the dock, letting out a muffled cry as the crushed leg dragged against the boards.

Hiccup passed out as Torg ran over, shouting his fake name.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup spent the next few weeks living with the villagers. He had awoken several days after the accident to find they had amputated his right leg just below the knee. The local blacksmith giving him a temporary prosthetic until he made one himself.

Hiccup managed to make blueprints for a prosthetic leg that would act like a normal one using springs and metal. After two weeks of the stump healing, Hiccup managed to make the leg he wanted, and was soon walking around.

The villagers wouldn't let him leave, however, until they thought he could. Hiccup's nerves had soon been shot, he felt trapped, and could soon barely put up with anyone. When he could finally leave, he went to the docks, and lowered himself into the boat. The boat was practically filled with supplies for him, and Hiccup wasn't sure if he felt guilty or happy he had made friends.

As he was getting ready to start rowing, he knew Toothless was hiding under boat, the old seamstress shuffled to the boat holding a thick cloak in her withered hands. She smiled, and told him that she wanted him to have it. Hiccup couldn't make himself say no, so he took it and managed to choke out a thanks.

He started rowing away, mixed feelings swirling around in his chest. As soon as the island was far enough away, Toothless climbed into the boat, and let Hiccup climb into the saddle. Toothless took the rope in his mouth, and began to fly towards their island.

The months after that were hard, as the wild animals nearby no longer viewed Hiccup as a threat, both Toothless and himself were attacked. They successfully fended away the animals: wild boars, wild cats, and a wild dragon that Hiccup couldn't befriend. The dragon had been very hard to kill, and had been half mad, judging from what it had been saying. Toothless had agreed that the dragon had been insane, but left once Hiccup started talking about using the scales and bones for tools.

Thankfully, the attack had happened outside the cave, so Hiccup had only needed to roll a barrel over to the dragon, and use the knives he owned to get the scales, and some of the bones from the dead dragon. He washed his hands and clothing in the sea, not wanting to upset Toothless. He also cleaned off the scales as best as possible, and left the bones on a rock to dry out.

It had been a stroke of genius on his part to figure out how to weave the scales into leather and cloth. He tried a few things, and started to collect Toothless' scales when they fell out. His major pet project was to make Toothless a tail fin that looked natural.

Hiccup also found that a male and female dragon had taken up residence in his cave. The dragons were small, and could fit on Hiccup's shoulder. He knew that they were called Terrible Terrors, but didn't know much about the breed.

The dragons had taken care of his garden, chasing away small predators and making sure they were watered. The male dragon Hiccup named Waterer, or Water, and the female he named Harley. The two small dragons soon became good friends with Toothless and Hiccup. They helped take care of the garden, and in return Hiccup allowed them to stay with him, giving them food and shelter.

Hiccup continued to go to the village, and sell things he made, increasingly for more money. Hiccup decided to splurge a little, and get weapons training for a week, and got several more books on how to train himself in the use of daggers, bows, and swords.

By the end of the year, Hiccup was a proficient fighter, and had even killed a thief that had robbed several of his fellow venders. He had barely blinked at the kill, and had even been congratulated on his quick thinking.

He never told Toothless the truth about what happened, simply saying he had helped catch the thief.


	4. Chapter 4

Year Four:

Hiccup finished Toothless' new tail fin, and had even made himself a cloak made of his finest cloth and Toothless' scales. He wore it on the island, only wearing the cloak the old woman had made him when he went into town.

He continued to learn to live on his own, eventually began to make his own weapons. As it turned out, he didn't need a forge with Toothless around. All he needed was a basin of lukewarm water, and anvil and the hammers and molds he already had. The first sword they made together was a success.

The more things Hiccup began to make, the more of it he began to sell. Toothless knew a surprising amount about herbs that grew on their island, and they began to pick and sell those as well. Hiccup was a trader who could sell almost anything, but was very picky about his payment methods. He didn't mind making payment arrangements, and was infamous for asking about small livestock.

He had rabbits, chickens, his sheep, and even a yak. He had upgraded his rowboat for a tiny seafaring vessel Toothless could hide in while he was in town. He was mostly independent now, only trading his wares for money and certain raw metals.

His vocal cords had stayed in the same condition, barely able to speak Norse. Hiccup managed to keep reading and writing Norse a priority, if only because he wanted to read his various manuals on different subjects.

Waterer and Harley had continued living with Hiccup, and had proven to be a real asset. Harley generally stayed with Toothless, while Waterer perched himself on Hiccup's shoulder. Toothless and Hiccup liked the arrangement, having the occasional break from the other was good, and helped make sure they didn't drive each other absolutely insane.

Toothless and Hiccup flew around the island at least once a day, practising tricks, defensive, and offensive manoeuvres from the air. Hiccup became very efficient with a bow, both on Toothless and on the ground.

Hiccup also started to notice he was seriously growing in a beard. It was the first time he really realized he was just out of his teenage years, and it had been hard to swallow. Hiccup hated most beards, as it reminded himself of his father, so he shaved every few days. He used a piece of polished iron as a mirror, and made his own razor with some help from Toothless.

Hiccup did not generally like to stare at his reflection when he shaved, but he did sometimes. His face was no longer quite as round, the years of harsh winters had turned his skinny frame into a lean, muscled machine. A large scar stretched over his left cheek, a wound that he had got from a second dragon attack just after the first snowfall in his third year, several months after the first attack.

He had harvested some bones and scales from the second dragon as well, carving the bone into various tools, and using the scales to make different articles of clothing for himself. Toothless, again, hadn't minded much, knowing the dragon had been insane.

Hiccup went to the village two days before the new year was to start to do his business, and join in the celebration. He was suddenly confronted with his past, and people he hadn't thought about in four years.

(LINE BREAK)  
Author's Note: I still don't own HTTYD!

Again, if any events that I've described in the last few chapters seriously needs to be explained more (I'm already planning on doing that with some of the major ones, don't you worry) I'm sure I can work out a scene that would tell that in more detail. Please R&R/PM me if you want me to!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: All bold is Dragonese. Just so you know.

Still don't own HTTYD.

Two Days Before New Years:

Hiccup sailed his boat into the dock, tying it up, and stepping off. He breathed in the cold winter air. He looked around the town, people bustling everywhere. The setting was not unlike that of Berk, the biggest buildings reserved for the important Vikings and the Main Hall.

The docks was at the lowest point of the island. Almost all the houses were centred around the marketplace, as that was where most people worked. Hiccup knew most of the villagers, even if just in passing. None of them knew it was Hiccup's birthday, however. None of them knew he was now officially a Viking both in custom and age. He'd killed two dragons, and he _had_ completed his dragon training. Hiccup was not celebrating, however. The whole day he had felt a terrible weight in his chest, making him feel awful.

He didn't let this pull him down, however. He was twenty today, and would therefore try to celebrate in his own way. He would buy a barrel or two of mead, eat a hot meal at the Main Hall, maybe even splurge his saved money and buy a trinket or two for himself. Maybe get something for Toothless as well.

He made his way to the market, still feeling a little sad. He made his way to the brewery, paying for his mead and rolling the barrels to the boat. He got them to his ship, and got them in the small hold. Toothless lifted his head, **Hello.**

**Hello. Got some mead.**

Toothless snorted. **Sticking to your plan?**

Hiccup nodded. **Yes.**

**I'll watch the boat. **Toothless shifted his weight a little, settling down.

**I'll be back later, I'm not planning on staying the night. Anything you want while we're here?**

Toothless shook his head. Hiccup waved goodbye, climbing back into the cold weather. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, and made his way back to the marketplace. He went into a little shop, that much like himself, made a variety of things. Unlike him, however, they made small glass trinkets, and sometimes fused them with metal. They were beautiful, but expensive, and Hiccup hadn't wanted to spend his money on things he didn't need.

He looked at the small selection. There was a unicorn, a dog, several types of dragons, and a larger glass depiction of Odin. Nothing caught Hiccup's eye, and he looked around the shop. There were several other carvings, stone and bone being used. A stone carving of the Berk crest caught his eye, and Hiccup picked it up, feeling the weighty stone. He picked it up, and examined it closer. The detail was immaculate, and the craftsmanship was excellent. He set it down, feeling unsettled.

He left the shop without having bought anything. Instead, he went to the blacksmith, and bought a bow he had been admiring for a long time. He then walked to the Main Hall, admiring the clear skies despite the cold weather.

He froze when the Main Hall came into view. Strung along the entrance was the Berk Crest. Hiccup swallowed, and ran to Waltheof's house. He knocked on the door, and Waltheof's son, Walden, answered the door. Hiccup pointed to the Main Hall. Walden's face crinkled in confusion. Hiccup rolled his eyes, grabbed the young man by his wrist and drug him so he could see the crest.

Walden's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm so sorry, We didn't think you'd come today. You don't normally come around now. I'm sorry. Some people from Berk are coming today."

"Who?" Hiccup choked out.

"The chief, his right hand man, some of the younger villagers. I don't know who else."

Hiccup took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He rubbed his face, and walked away, feeling numb. He went back to the docks, untied his small boat and started to sail off.

**Hiccup, what's wrong?** Toothless asked when they were far enough away.

**They're coming to the post, Toothless. My father and some of the others.** As Hiccup spoke, he noticed a large ship turn around the far side of the island, and approach the dock they had left. He swallowed nervously, **Bud, grab the ropes, we'll fly back, I want to get home.**

Toothless nodded, scooping the ropes that they used to pull the boat, and allowed Hiccup to mount.

(LINE BREAK)

Stoick watched as the small fishing ship sailed out of sight. Something about the ship made him nervous. He couldn't put a finger on it, however, and shrugged it off. He directed the Vikings he had brought with him to dock the large ship. He had brought Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout with him. He wanted people who had known Hiccup to be there when they found him. The boat slid closer to the dock.

A man was waiting, and tied the rope that was tossed to him to the dock. The ship slowly slid into place, and Stoick noticed two other men waiting on the dock. Stoick readied himself, and waited until the boat was firmly in place until he got off.

He examined the tall man in front of him. He was a barrel chested man with long brown hair and a short beard. The man extended a large hand, and Stoick shook it, "I'm Waltheof. I'm the Chief here."

"I am Stoick the Vast," Stoick rumbled, "The Chief of Berk."

"I've never known your people to come here. Most of the other islands around here visit, but you do not."

"I-I am looking for my son, Hiccup," Stoick put a brave face on, keeping his voice from shaking, "He ran away from Berk almost five years ago."

Waltheof shook his head, "We haven't had anyone by that name come by here. Why has it taken you five years to come here? We are close."

"My son was a smart boy. We thought he would go to one of the farthest away islands. This is the last place we've looked."

Waltheof nodded, "What did your boy look like? He may have passed through here."

"He was sixteen at the time. Brown hair and green eyes. Not the typical Viking, he was a scrawny boy. He would have had skills in blacksmithing, and leather working."

Waltheof's eyes widened, and the man who tied up their boat looked at him, "You don't think Rowin could be this boy?"

Stoick blinked, "Rowin?"

"Rowin Haddick. He came here five years ago, rowing a small rowboat," The man explained, "We all thought he could be running from something, but he proved to be an asset. He's been selling things he's made, like clothing, weapons, carvings. He lives on a small island to the east, from the direction of Berk."

Stoick nodded, "What does he look like?"

"Brown hair, green eyes. Scar on his chin and left cheek. Thinking back, he was a small lad when he first came."

Stoick felt his heart fly, "Thank you, this is the best lead we've had."

Waltheof nodded, "Not a problem. Please, don't hurt the lad if he is your son. He's a good lad, helped a lot of people. Given us some excitement with his odd ideas."

Stoick nodded absentmindedly, he turned around and numbly walked back on the boat. He saw the man untie the boat, giving Gobber precise instructions on how to get to the island. They soon set sail again, due east toward the island.

It took most of the morning, dragging well into the afternoon. When the island came into sight, Stoick let out a low whistle. The island was surprisingly large, considering some of the islands they had seen. To one side was a large volcano, surrounded by forest. The volcano was dormant, and had been such for a while. The island was quiet. Gobber dropped anchor and set down a lifeboat. The four young adults and the two older men piled in, and started rowing for the shore.

Stoick's hope rose as they approached. There were signs of recent activity, footprints and broken branches. The group of Vikings tied their boat up, and started to make their way up the well worn path they found.

The path led to an entrance into the middle of the volcano. The Vikings carefully crept in, not sure what to expect. They entered the cave, and gaped at what they saw. A stream cut through the cave, pooling into a pond at the far end. A small plateau sported a flourishing garden, and several animals.

Near where the stream entered the cave a bunch of woodworking, blacksmithing, leather working and other assorted tools. Near a small, slow part of the stream a bunch of barrels stood. Stoick was alarmed when he saw two Terrible Terrors crawling around the garden. He crept forward, fully entering the cave.

A loud dragon call shattered the quiet. Stoick drew his axe, recognizing the Night Fury's call. An answering call cut through the air as well. The Terrors scuttled out of sight, and Stoick looked around. He didn't see any dragons, and motioned for the others to follow his lead.

"Don't move!" A growling, hoarse voice commanded. Stoick spun around, turning to face the voice.

A young man was standing on the top of the hill, near the garden. He had a bow in his right hand and had an arrow knocked and pointed at them. The man looked like an older version of Hiccup: brown hair, green eyes, and a slender body shape. The young man's eyes widened when he saw them fully, "Leave!" He ground out.

"Hiccup, son. Is that you?" Stoick asked, sheathing his axe.

The man's eyes flashed, "No! Out!"

"I know it's you. Why won't you talk to me? We won't hurt you."

Hiccup glared at them, and slowly lowered his arms, sheathing the arrow. He kept the bow at the ready, however. He hopped down from the hill, making a conscious effort not to wince as his prosthetic dug into his leg.

He strode forward, giving no indication of his injury. He looked at the group, not bothering to look at his father. Gobber looked more haggard, but jovial as always. Snoutlout looked like a spitting image of Spitelout, his father. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked like they had before, just taller.

Astrid looked beautiful. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight braid that trailed down her back. Her face was more angular then it had been, and her build more muscular, but it was clearly Astrid. Hiccup didn't feel anything, not the crush he had had on her, or anything else.

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his eyes. He heard Waterer and Harely approach from behind. **What's going on?** Waterer asked.

"Hiccup," Hiccup turned to face his father, taking the older man in. His father's brilliant red hair was greying at the temples, and dark circles hung from his eyes. Beyond that, he looked as imposing as ever.

Hiccup's eyes met his fathers, "Yes?"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Can't," Hiccup's voice cracked. He coughed into his elbow, and glared at them. His hands were twitching to use his bow and drive them out, but he knew he was hopelessly outnumbered, even with his dragons. He sighed, "You stay night. Then go."

Hiccup spun on his heel and climbed up the hill, he pointed to the pond, "You go there." He stalked off, toward a higher rock alcove, hopefully making sure where he really slept wasn't discovered. Toothless was there waiting, as was Waterer and Harley.

**Is it them?**

Hiccup nodded, **yes. Gobber, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and... my father. **

**I'm sorry, Hiccup. This must be hard.** Hiccup nodded, falling against his best friend. He took off his prosthetic leg, rubbing his sore stump.

**Thanks, bud. I'm exhausted. **

Toothless snorted, smoke coming out of his nostrils. **I know. I can smell it coming off you in waves.**

**What time is it, it doesn't feel late enough to go to bed.**

**It's an hour from sunset. **Waterer broke in, curling up beside the young man and dragon. **Harely is staying near the garden. She doesn't want to leave it unattended.**

**Alright, I should probably go back down, shouldn't I? I did promise Waltheof I would make him a sword. The sooner they leave, the sooner we can make one. **

**I'll stay here. **Toothless said, snorting more smoke. **Are you staying, Waterer?**

The small dragon shook his head, **No. I'm staying with Harley.**

Hiccup stood up, prosthetic leg creaking. **I don't think it should be making that noise.**

Toothless shook his head, **No. It shouldn't be. Is one of the springs loose? Isn't that what happened last time?**

**I'll check it later. They don't need to know I lost a leg. Thank Odin I wear long pants and shoes.**

Toothless laughed, the sound straining from his chest. **It's a good thing you made that thing to work like a usual foot.**

Hiccup nodded, **True. You want a lift, Water? I can drop you off near the garden.**

The dragon scurried up the young man's body to rest on his shoulder. **Thanks. **

**No problem.**

The walk to the garden was tense. Hiccup felt his already strained nerves being put under more pressure when he saw the campfire his father had set up. He sighed, and limped to the slow part of the stream, picking up his sword and began to sharpen it.

The sound of a stick breaking made his heart jump into his throat, and he dropped the whetstone. He held the sword in a readied stance, standing to his full height. He crept toward the noise, and rounded the bend.

Astrid jumped back when she saw the sword, her eyes going wide at the sight. She swallowed, "Hiccup?"

He sighed in annoyance, dropping it to his side. He walked back to where he had been, no longer caring if she heard him. Astrid followed, wondering if he really knew how to use the sword. He sat back down, extending his right leg in front of him as if it pained him.

Astrid sat on a nearby barrel, watching him pick the whetstone back up and continue his work. Once he was satisfied, he looked up to meet Astrid's gaze, "You stare. What?"

Astrid blinked, "I- uh," She swallowed, gaining her composure, "Can you actually use that?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yes," He coughed heavily into his elbow, cursing his vocal cords. He took the flask of water he kept at his hip and took a swig.

"Are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

"No. Voice no work."

Astrid nodded, not really understanding, "I don't believe you know how to use that."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I can."

"You could barely pick one up when you left. How did you learn?"

"Village," Hiccup grunted, examining the sword he had made several years before. It was the first sword he and Toothless had made together. It was the only sword he had used against anything against, mostly preferring the bow he normally carried.

Astrid watched him for a minute longer, before standing up, "The others won't believe you can fight."

"If I didn't, I'd be dead," Hiccup growled, spinning around.

Astrid swallowed, suddenly slightly worried. She didn't let it show, however, "They won't. Why don't you show you can?"

Hiccup growled something under his breath, and picked up his bow as well. He slung the quiver over his shoulder, marching over, "Fine."

Astrid smiled, and followed him to where the others were set up. Hiccup set down his weapons, and reached into a crevice in the wall. He pulled out several targets, and set them up. He walked back to Astrid, who had her battleaxe and crossbow. He gestured to her, and then to the targets, wanting her to go first.

She picked up her crossbow, and fired at the targets. Her grouping was good, close to the middle. She retrieved her bolts, and walked back, waiting for Hiccup to go.

Snotlout was sneering at Hiccup, though his expression changed when Hiccup pulled back the string without difficulty. The arrow flew straight at the bulls-eye, hitting the target exactly where Hiccup had wanted it. He loosed five more arrows, all in close grouping.

Stoick couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride. Maybe his son was becoming the Viking he had always wanted Hiccup to be. A warble near his feet made him jump, pulling out his axe. A Terrible Terror was near his feet, watching Hiccup put away the targets.

The dragon was green, with the occasional yellow scale dotting it's hide. Stoick realized the dragon hadn't seen him, which was why it had made a noise to begin with. Stoick slowly brought his arm over to the dragon, waiting for a moment to strike.

Hiccup spun around as the dragon made another sound, he looked at his father, then at the dragon, "Put it away!"

Stoick blinked, "What?"

"Put axe away. Harley is good dragon!"

Stoick felt his pride change to disappointment, his son was friends with at least one dragon. Did he know more?

Hiccup warbled, just like the dragon had earlier. Harley bounded up to him, climbing up him to sit on his shoulder. The dragon hissed and spit at Stoick. Hiccup trilled quietly at her, and she calmed.

Stoick felt his disappointment change to anger. His son was defiantly not a Viking. He was a traitor to himself and his kind. Hiccup picked up his weapons, sensing trouble. He clipped the sword's scabbard to his hip, and adjusted the quiver's position on his back.

Stoick watched in amazement as his son said something else to the dragon, and it hopped off it's shoulder, flapping its wings a few times so it could hide in the garden. Hiccup drew an arrow from his quiver, and knocked it. He pointed the arrow straight at his father's chest, hands not even trembling.

Stoick truly saw his son for the first time in the fast dimming light of dusk. His son was tall and slender, but muscles had been built for his survival. His brown hair hung into his eyes, stubble gracing his cheeks. Hiccup was wearing expertly crafted leather armour that he seemed to wear more like a second skin. The sword and bow were also excellently crafted, and had been used. A scar stretched across Hiccup's left cheek, making it look more prominent then it already was.

Stoick brandished his axe, this couldn't be his boy. How had he been so stupid? Why hadn't he seen it before? The Hiccup he knew was long dead, replaced by someone who ran away from his responsibility and consorted with dragons. The green eyes were deceptive, though. Stoick looked at his son, and found his eyes filled with regret, and something else.

Gobber cleared his throat, "Stoick. It's yer boy standing in front of you. Don' forget tha'"

"He's not my son," Stoick said steadfastly, not daring to break eye contact, or lower his weapon.

"Stoick. It's yer boy, lower your axe, and let's talk about this. Yer boy won't survive if we don't."

"He's not my son!" Stoick said again. Hiccup swallowed, but made no move to back down.

A sudden flash of bluish-purple light made both pause. Stoick felt fear course through his veins, a Night Fury was present! A black blur dashed in front of him, and suddenly, Hiccup was gone. The black shape flaw around the shadows of the cavern, before swooping down and landing on the hill, above all of them.

Hiccup was atop the dragon, bow still drawn, and at the ready. The string was no longer pulled back, however, "Out."

"Hiccup, yer father is just upset-"

"I'm not son. He not father."

Stoick hadn't expected the stab of pain that stabbed at his chest, and realized his mistake, despite the anger. He sheathed his axe, and relaxed from his battle stance. He took in the sight in front of him.

The large black dragon had fierce green eyes, and was wearing a dark brown leather saddle. The dragon growled, showing his large, sharp teeth. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and warbled something. The dragon relaxed his stance, but still glared balefully at the Vikings.

Gobber whistled under his breath, "How did you capture him?"

"No capture. Friend. Out," Hiccup growled something to his dragon. The Night Fury opened his mouth, and the blue light filled his mouth.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice cut through the tension. The dragon closed it's mouth, and relaxed his stance. His green eyes turned to Astrid. Astrid swallowed nervously, "Just listen, please."

Hiccup sighed, he pointed to the Night Fury, "Toothless."

The dragon growled, and Hiccup replied back. Hiccup didn't move from his dragon, just stared at the others. Toothless warbled something at him, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. He sighed audibly, and the dragon took off, up and out of the open top of the volcano.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Still don't own HTTYD!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup sighed, and finished cleaning his arm. **Happy now? It's clean. If you're wondering, my spare prosthetic is clean too.**

Toothless sniffed at Hiccup's arm.** Good, it smells clean. **The dragon then sniffed at the simpler prosthesis that Hiccup kept on himself at all time.**It looks weird.**

**I hope the cut is washed out, I've been cleaning it out for ten minutes. I know it looks weird. Not much I can do.**

Toothless snorted, pulling away from Hiccup. **Where are we going?**

**Don't know, I figure we'll fly around. Come back after sunset. **

Toothless nodded, and stretched his wings. Hiccup climbed into the saddle, and smiled. Toothless took off, and they flew high into the sky. Hiccup smiled, _I've missed this._

Suddenly, Hiccup felt Toothless change course. **What's up, bud?**

Toothless didn't reply, but continued to fly. Hiccup felt worried, but allowed Toothless to continue flying, working the pedal when needed. He suddenly noticed that there were other dragons, flying above, below, and around them. The dragons eyes were all clouded over, and they all held something in their talons. Whether it was a sheep, or several large fish, every dragon was carrying something.

They were also eerily silent. Hiccup felt his anxiety rise. **Toothless, lets go.** Hiccup pushed on the pedal, and Toothless veered off to the right. Toothless roared, but tried to right himself, fighting the tailfin.

Hiccup quickly righted the tailfin, and continued to allow Toothless to fly the way he had been going. Hiccup peered through the cloud of dragons, and felt his heart freeze in his chest. An island with an active volcano was sitting in front of him. The island was barren, and rock strewn.

There were dragons leaving the island, and a seemingly unending stream of them leaving. Hiccup watched, and flipped the pedal so Toothless could follow the other dragons into the top of the volcano. _This is the nest, what's going on?_

Toothless flew into the top of the volcano, and landed on a rocky outcrop. The Night Fury blinked, and looked around. **I'm sorry, Hiccup. The Red Death is ancient, and has power over all that come near her nest.**

Hiccup watched as several dragons dropped their catches into the bottom of the volcano. **What?-** He broke off, spotting a Gronckle with only half a small fish clutched in its talons. The dragon dropped the fish. A deep rumble filled the volcano, and the Gronckle seemed to panic, but was too slow.

A gigantic head of an even bigger dragon lunged from the red, cloudy darkness of the volcano. In one swallow, the Gronckle was gone: eaten.

Hiccup licked is dry lips. **We need to go.**

**I agree, hold on tight. This is going to be tricky.** The Night Fury launched himself off of the rock ledge, and Hiccup looked back to see the giant jaws snap shut, just behind them. Hiccup turned his attention back to the flight at hand, and helped Toothless weave in and out of the crowds of dragons, fleeing.

**We have to warn my father.** Hiccup said after a lengthy pause.

**What do you mean?**

**What if they find that island? Everyone would be massacred. **

**Fine, lets go.**

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup leaned back in the saddle, and Toothless slowed his descent. They landed carefully near the pond at the far end of Hiccup's cavern. There, his father, Gobber, and the others were waiting.

Stoick was redfaced, but Hiccup held up a hand to silence him, "Nest!"

Stoick's face relaxed a bit, "What do you mean? What nest?"

"Dragon," Hiccup growled, "_The_ nest!"

Stoick's face brightened, "Good job, son!"

Hiccup grew frustrated, "Don't understand! Huge.. dragon!"

"Good, more glory to the Viking that kills it!"

"Stoick!" Hiccup ground out, "Listen! You would be killed!"

"Nonsense! Now, where can I find this island?"

"Can't! Only dragon-" Hiccup's heart froze in his chest when he realized what he said.

Stoick smiled, "I guess we'll take your dragon."

"No!" Hiccup stood protectively in front of his dragon. "No! Slaughter!"

Stoick glowered at Hiccup, "I guess you are not my son, after all."

Hiccup stared at his father, stunned. Suddenly, he felt a blow hit him on the side of the head, and he fell unconscious, hearing Toothless roar in fury.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup woke sometime later, his head throbbing. His hands and feet were bound, and he was cold, laying on something hard and unwieldy. He opened his eyes to find that he was on one of Berk's boats, laying beside Toothless, who was strapped down. Hiccup's bound hands were tied to Toothless' prison.

Anger rose in Hiccup, but he found his manoeuvrability was extremely limited.

"You're not getting out," Hiccup looked over to find Astrid leaning against the side of the boat, watching him.

Hiccup sighed, and craned his neck to look at Toothless. Toothless' head, wings, and legs were all pinned down, with a muzzle across his mouth. He was immobile, and unable to breathe fire. However, Toothless' saddle and prosthetic were still in place. **Do they know? **Hiccup tried.

Toothless stirred, **know what?**

**About your tail.**

**Don't think so. Since you made it so I can fly without the pedal, plus all the camouflaging you did on the tail fin. I'm surprised they haven't noticed.**

**Me too. Are you alright?**

**I'm fine. Are you alright? If they've hurt you...** Toothless growled menacingly, trying to glare at Astrid.

**Calm down. They can't hurt us too badly.**

Toothless snorted, smoke drifting from his nostrils. **This is a great way to start the New Year, isn't it?**

Hiccup laughed, and Astrid glared, "What are you two talking about?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "How good New Year is."

Astrid looked helplessly lost for a moment, and Hiccup smiled. **It's as if I'm trying to talk to her in a different language. **

Toothless laughed, the growling sound vibrating the device he was trapped in. Astrid put a hand to her weapon, and Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Not escaping."

Astrid snorted, but stayed silent. Hiccup sighed, and shut his eyes, **Odin save us.**

(LINE BREAK)

When Hiccup laid sight on Berk for the first time in five years, he immediately noticed how it hadn't changed. _Old village, new buildings. _Nothing had changed, Vikings were milling around the village and the docks. Boats, old and new, were docked.

The Vikings on the dock stopped what they were doing, and got ready to receive the boat Hiccup was on. The boat slowly glided up to the dock, and Vikings tied it up. Stoick untied the rope keeping Hiccup close to Toothless, and stood him up.

Hiccup glared, but limped forward, cursing the crude leg he was wearing. The Vikings on the dock stopped and stared at him. He glared back, through a curtain of his brown hair. Stoick marched him off of the boat, and walked him from the docks to the rest of the village. Hiccup took stock of his situation, thinking.

_I have a dagger they missed in my boot, if I can get to it, I can untie myself and free Toothless. I explored every inch of this island... I can get myself and Toothless away. _

Stoick harshly shoved him forward, and Hiccup tripped over a rock. With his hands bound, and wearing a different kind of prosthetic then what he was used to, Hiccup fell. _Crack_. Hiccup swore, feeling blood stream from his nose, and down his chin.

He struggled to his feet, glaring at his father. To Stoick's credit, the older Viking looked guilty, but continued to keep moving. They neared the fighting arena, and Hiccup felt panic build in his chest. He refused to let it show, however, and bit his tongue. His father led him into the arena, shutting the gate behind him. The others crowded outside, watching. Hiccup was led into the centre of the arena, and his hands and feet unbound.

Hiccup stared up at his father, wondering what was to become of himself. Stoick, never turning his back, walked out of the arena, leaving Hiccup alone. Hiccup looked up, and saw most of the village already seated and waiting.

Feeling nervous, Hiccup picked up a sword from it's place in a weapons rack. He watched his father take his seat, and gripped the sword tighter in his hands. After a few minutes, Stoick stood, and raised his hands for silence, "People of Berk. This is the person you knew as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Gasps echoed in the arena, amplified by the bowl shape of the structure. Hiccup looked around, and felt his anxiety raise. He felt like a caged animal.

"However, this is no longer the boy we knew," Stoick's voice cracked, "And he is no longer my son."

Hiccup blinked, and felt numb. Stoick continued, "He has been found guilty of desertion, and betrayl."

Murmurs rang around the arena, and Stoick stared down at Hiccup, "He has been found consorting and living with dragons. As such, he must now face dragons in combat until death. If he survives the first battle, he will remain a prisoner here until we return. We have found the nest."

Hiccup felt his heart drop in his stomach. He felt hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and he felt a dragon esque growl build in the back of his throat. Stoick looked to Gobber, who looked heartbroken, and upset.

"Release the first dragon."


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup raised the sword in a defensive measure, looking at all of the wooden cages lined up in front of him. Gobber pulled a lever, and one of the fortified cages opened with the clanking of gears.

A Monstrous Nightmare slithered out of the cage, and roared. Fire erupted from its body, and it lunged, roaring in fear and pain. **DIE HUMAN SCUM!**

**I'm a friend! **Hiccup called, but knew the dragon would not listen. Scars littered its body, and it was old.

**DIE!diediediediediediediediediedie! **The dragon lunged, teeth bared. Hiccup rolled out of the way, swiping at the Nightmare's face as he did so. The blade pierced flesh, and the dragon roared in pain and fury. **Scum will not hurt me!**

Hiccup found a row of shields, and ducked behind them, just as fire erupted from the Nightmare's mouth. Hiccup picked up a shield, and hobbled forward as fast as he could. The shield blocked the fire, and Hiccup rammed into the dragons head, and began to bash against the shield with his sword while the dragon was disoriented.

The dragon toppled over sideways, grunting in pain and confusion. Hiccup ran forward and roared as a Night Fury would after winning a battle. It was common practice amongst dragons, and allowed the opponent to back down willingly.

The Nightmare flipped its huge head around, and bit the prosthetic leg, making Hiccup lose his balance. Hiccup fell hard, but right in front of the Nightmare's main arteries. **I'm sorry! **Hiccup stabbed deep into the flesh of the dragon.

Hot blood washed over his hands, and Hiccup gagged, pulling away. He felt neither pride nor shame, he simply felt bad for the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare jerked, and Hiccup stabbed again, piercing through the heart of the dragon.

The dragon stilled, laying in a pool of its own blood. Hiccup tossed his bloodied blade away, and glared up at the crowd of astonished Vikings. He glared venomously at Stoick, and leaned down, shutting the Nightmare's clouded over eyes.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup was shoved forcefully into the Nightmare's old cage by Snotlout, who looked smug. Hiccup itched to use the dagger he still had hidden in his boot, but made himself wait. The cage slowly shut, leaving Hiccup in a pitch dark, stone cave.

Hiccup sighed, and leaned against a wall, shutting his eyes.

**I heard you trying to talk to him.**

Hiccup blinked. **He was too far gone.**

**I know, that's why I'm talking to you now. **

**Who are you?**

**I don't have a name. I was captured before I was given one.**

Hiccup felt sadness on the dragon's behalf. **What kind of dragon are you?**

**A Gronckle.**

Hiccup nodded. **I'm thinking of breaking out. Is there any others who are trapped here willing to leave without dismembering me?**

The Gronckle did not reply for a few minutes. Hiccup was getting worried when she spoke up. **There's a Deadly Nadder, and me.**

Hiccup nodded, and stretched. **Is there normally guards?**

**No.. They only come to feed us and give us water in the morning. **

Hiccup stood, and carefully walked the perimeter of his cage, hand tracing the wall. After a minute, his hand brushed against what he had been looking for: the emergency release switch. His hand flicked the small button, and the heavy beam on the door lifted. Hiccup peered out, and saw the arena was deserted. Hiccup quickly moved, and released the Gronckle and Deadly Nadder.

**Thank you. **The Deadly Nadder stretched her wings.

**What's your name? **Hiccup asked.

**Stormfly. **

**Hello, Stormfly. I have one more favour to ask both of you.**

Stormfly blinked her big eyes. **What do you need?**

**I-I need you to fly me to the nest. **

**What do you mean? **_**The**_** nest? With the Red Death?**

**Yes... I'll need your help to distract it while I save Toothless.**

**Toothless?**

**A Night Fury. He's my best friend.**

Stormfly nodded. **I'll do it.**

The Gronckle nodded. **I'll do what I can to help.**

**Thank you. Stay still, I'm a little off balance.**

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup leaned forward, trying to see through the cloud cover that surrounded the nest, "Oh no..."

Most of the Viking ships were burning, and the Red Death had broken free of the volcano. Hiccup glanced around, and found Toothless trapped on a ship that hadn't succumbed to the flames. **There!** Hiccup pointed.

Stormfly dove, and landed just off the boat. Hiccup dismounted quickly, and dashed onto the boat, avoiding the quickly spreading flames. Toothless' eyes widened, **Hiccup!**

**Are you okay?**

**I'm fine, just get me out!**

Hiccup pulled his dagger from his boot, and began to pry the lock open, growling when it didn't work. Suddenly, Stormfly was there. **Move. Toothless, stay completely still.**

The Night Fury stilled his movements, and Hiccup moved to the side. Stormfly braced herself, and flung a single tail spike at the bearings of the first metal clamp. Wood splintered and cracked. Toothless wiggled, and Hiccup pried it mostly off of Toothless.

Stormfly repeated the process with the other two metal clamps, then flew off to help the Gronckle. Hiccup examined the muzzle, and cursed. **I need a key!**

**Can't you use one of the tail spikes to pry it open?** Toothless asked.

**No, c'mon bud, let's get off this boat.**

Hiccup mounted, and Toothless took off, **do you see Stoick?**

**There!** Toothless swooped down, and landed right behind the chief. Hiccup roared, making Stoick spin around. He glowered, "How dare you!-"

Hiccup and Toothless spotted the key at the exact same time. Toothless lunged forward, pinning the struggling Viking down. Hiccup leaned over Toothless' head, and ripped the key and leather cord from Stoick's neck. **I've got it.**

Toothless sprung back, and took off. They landed back near the burning boats. Hiccup got the muzzle off his dragon, and pocketed the key. He hugged Toothless, then mounted. **Now what? **Toothless asked.

**Have to kill it, I suppose...**

Toothless laughed, and took off. They circled the battle, watching as the Red Death kept any and all Vikings away from it's body. Hiccup bit his lip, thinking. **Blast her. I want to get her attention.**

**Are you insane?!**

**Of course, just follow my lead.**

Toothless blasted the Red Death, drawing her attention from the Vikings to himself and Hiccup. **Fly up**. Hiccup commanded. Toothless flew up into the clouds, occasionally firing at the Red Death from his position.

The Red Death followed. Using wings she hadn't used in decades, she propelled herself after the Nightfury and Viking.** Fire at her once more, then move out of the way!**

Toothless fired the largest plasma blast he could muster, then darted to the side, just as a huge column of fire streaked by. Man and dragon watched as the hulking figure flew by them. Then, Hiccup's plan clicked in Toothless' mind. **You're making her swallow her fire?**

**Look, she already has.**

The mighty dragon coughed, sputtered, and twitched. **Let's get out of the way!**

Toothless dove to the side, and sped back toward the island. Suddenly, one of the flailing limb of the Red Death caught him in the side, flipping him over. Toothless spun back around, and tried to slow himself.

Hiccup stood in the saddle, and pulled back on Toothless' head. They slowly righted, and slowed. Toothless crashed into the rocky ground, sending rocks and dust everywhere. Hiccup was flung from the saddle, and landed a few feet away.

Toothless stood, and ran over to his rider. Hiccup seemed unhurt beyond being knocked unconscious. Toothless took the chance to look at his rider. Hiccup was filthy, covered in dust and dirt. Toothless became alarmed when he finally saw and smelt blood covering Hiccup's clothing. He relaxed once he realized it was dragon blood.

The Deadly Nadder and Gronckle landed, and approached slowly. Toothless looked at them, and straightened. **You are the ones who helped Hiccup.**

**We are. I am Stormfly.**

**I have no name.**

Toothless nodded, and looked around. Vikings were approaching, and that made Toothless nervous. He stood over Hiccup and growled. Stormfly stood beside him, and flexed her threatening tail.

The Gronckle moved to Toothless' other side, growling. Toothless saw Hiccup stir, and slowly wake. Hiccup looked around, and quickly mounted his dragon. **We-we did it, didn't we?**

**We did. **Hiccup shifted in the saddle, and inhaled sharply. **Are you alright?** Toothless asked.

**I'm going to be covered in bruises later.**

Stoick pushed his way through the crowd of Vikings, looking surprised and angry. Hiccup straightened, and glared at the crowd.

"Hiccup!" A voice called. Hiccup watched as Astrid also pushed her way through the crowd, and Hiccup felt irritation at the whole group, "Hiccup! You were amazing!"

Hiccup blinked. **So now I'm visible. **

Toothless growled, and Astrid stopped, standing beside Stoick. She stared at the three dragons and the human, stunned. Stoick looked at Hiccup, "How dare you escape your sentence!"

"Don't let Snotlout handle prisoners," Hiccup growled, smiling, "Emergency switch."

Stoick went bright red, his huge hands clenching into fists, "What do you want?"

"Freedom," Hiccup responded, "I give up..." He paused, clearing his throat, "right to Berk. You-" He broke off, coughing harshly.

Stoick waited. Hiccup recovered, and straightened again, "You leave me.. alone."

Stoick thought, "Only if you agree to trade on Berk, not just the trading outpost you've been working with."

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, **What do you think?**

**Don't know, this smells fishy. Not the good kind, either.**

**I know, but I'm trying to get them to leave us alone.**

**I understand.**

Hiccup thought for a moment, "No longer Hiccup, then we have deal."

Astrid's face crumpled in confusion, and Stoick looked just as lost. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and pointed to himself, "Rowin Haddick."

Stoick nodded in understanding, although many of the Vikings were completely confused. Hiccup sighed, and scratched Toothless' head. Toothless flexed his wings, and took off, flapping only as much as needed to keep them airborne.

**Well, that was interesting.**

Hiccup agreed, but stayed silent.

(LINE BREAK)

Still don't own HTTYD.

I figured I'd be nice and not leave it on a cliffhanger like I did last time. Please R&R, any comments, suggestions, and the like are welcome. If you don't want to leave a review, feel free to message me.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Stormfly and the Gronckle followed. **What was that about?**

Hiccup sighed. **I gave up my right to rule Berk, and in exchange Stoick will no longer refer to me as 'Hiccup'. I will now be known as Rowin Haddick, a trader that lives on an island away from Berk, but trades with Berk and another village**.

**But why did he make you trade with Berk, and why did you agree?**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. **He would never have let me go if I had said no, otherwise I would have.**

Toothless snorted, **You should have said no, then we could have just left.**

**We would have to leave home, then. We would have had to leave and never come back. Harley and Waterer have a nest, and we have animals**. **I-I don't think I could do that to everyone.**

**I understand, Hiccup. It's fine, but I do not look forward to coming back.**

Hiccup smiled ruefully, **nor do I.**

**I want a name.** Said the Gronckle suddenly.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder, **Do you have any in mind?**

**Not really... I've never thought of it before. **

**You have to have some. **Stormfly interrupted.

Hiccup blinked, and looked down at Toothless. **Wait, does this mean you have a name other then Toothless?**

**Yes, but the name you gave me is a very close approximation. I prefer the name you gave me.**

**I think I like Flyna.**

**That is a good name. **Stormfly said.

**I agree. **Toothless said.

Soon, they reached Hiccup's island, and descended into the volcano. Waterer and Harley raced toward them from the garden.** Hiccup, Toothless! You're alright!**

Hiccup smiled, **Of course I am! How are you, how's the nest? Is everything alright?**

The pair laughed as Toothless, Flyna, and Stormfly landed. **Everything's fine. Who are these dragons?**

**I'm Stormfly, and this is Flyna. **

**I am Waterer, and this is Harley.**

Waterer turned to Hiccup, **What happened? You were knocked unconscious, and Toothless captured.**

**They took us to Berk. I told them about the nest. Tried to warn them of the Red Death. They didn't believe me. Long story short, Toothless and I defeated the Red Death, and we negotiated for our freedom.**

**Lovely. That's a nice way to spend your New Years. **Harley said sarcastically.

Hiccup laughed. **I'm sorry, but I need to fix my old prosthetic. This one is getting on my nerves. Do you mind showing Flyna and Stormfly around?**

**No, or course not. If you two ladies could follow me. **Waterer bounded off, Harley, Flyna, and Stormfly following.

**We have a whole flock of dragons now.**

Toothless rolled his eyes. **We tend to collect misfits, don't we?**

**Of course we do. Neither of us are even close to normal. The most normal of us is Harley and Water.**

Toothless laughed, and followed Hiccup to their crafting space. Hiccup found his prosthetic tossed into the junk pile, and was thankful he had found it. Hiccup and Toothless made another spring, and fixed the fake limb.

**You know, we generally go to the trading post tomorrow. **

**We're staying here for a few days. You know just as well as I do that Stoick didn't come here by chance. He wasn't surprised when he saw me at all.**

Toothless nodded, **Good point. **

Hiccup tested out the newly fixed invention, and sighed in relief when it worked. **I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted.**

**I'll join you in a while, I think I'll fly around the island, make sure Stoick didn't send anyone after us.**

Hiccup nodded, and trudged into his protective alcove. He was happy to note that the Vikings hadn't found his haven. Hiccup gently patted the toy Deadly Nadder on the head, and fell asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Another chapter done. Not as long or exciting as most of the others, but I thought I would be nice and let you have a break from all the action. Next chapter coming soon, promise. As usual, PM me or review feedback.

I would like to thank the 39 people who have reviewed. You have no idea how awesome it is to get so much positive feedback in only a few days. Again, thank you to all who have favourited/followed this story, and am really excited for future feedback.

Seriously, though. If you guys have suggestions, don't hold back. I love to hear what you guys think could have happened, and I love ideas even more. I only ask not to leave a flame if at all possible.

Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

It took three days for Hiccup to gather the courage needed to go to the trading post. Over the three days, Hiccup was restless. He always needed to be doing something, and was sure Stoick or some of the others would show back up again.

No one did. Hiccup was surprised, but grateful for the fact. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, and was in no way willing to talk to anyone from his childhood home.

Hiccup had made more goods to sell in those three days then he usually made in a week. Because of his restlessness, the only way Hiccup relaxed was by making something.

Hiccup was silent the entire way to the trading post, and winced when he noticed the large amount of ships docked. _This is why I stick to a schedule. _Toothless nudged him, **With all these merchants, you could get a few more opportunities. I'm heading down.**

**See you later, bud.**

Hiccup directed the boat into his usual dock, and hopped onto the dock. He quickly tied his boat up, and pulled the wide plank over to the side of his boat.

"Rowin!" Hiccup stood, and turned. There was Trog, the large man was smiling at him. The smile slid off the man's face when he took in Hiccup's appearance.

Hiccup knew he looked bad. He had a few days worth of stubble on his face, a scrape on his chin, and a yellow/black bruise that covered most of his right cheek. Hiccup was sore everywhere, with mottled bruising covering his torso and arms. Scrapes and scratches covered both his arms and legs, and he was aware how tired he looked. Hiccup had considered shaving in the morning, but decided against it.

Trog looked worried, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Hiccup grumbled, climbing back up onto his boat using the wooden plank.

Trog nodded, "Are you sure, lad? You look roughed up."

"I'm sure," Hiccup growled, glaring. Trog looked taken aback at Hiccup's aggressiveness. Hiccup sighed, and slowly counted to ten in his head.

"I'm sorry, lad... we had no idea that they would hurt you."

Hiccup glared at him, but relaxed a little, "I'm fine."

Trog shook his head, "I have to know... is it true?"

Hiccup stopped what he was doing, and looked at Trog, "What?"

"What Stoick said. That you're his son."

Hiccup froze, and his hands dropped the rope he had been coiling up. He turned fully around to stare at the large man, frozen in fear. Trog's face fell, "Is that why they hurt you, for running away?"

"I fell," Hiccup said, swallowing nervously, "Tripped and fell. Didn't hurt me."

Trog's face clouded with anger, "I'm not buying that. You're covered in bruises. It would have had to be one hell of a fall to do that."

"Fell down hill! It was rocky-" Hiccup's throat closed, and he leaned against the railing, coughing harshly.

Torg grimaced, "I'm sorry, Rowin. Is what they sad true? Are you Stoick's son?"

Hiccup caught his breath, and stared up at Torg, feeling defeated. He slowly nodded, then paused and shook his head, "Not anymore."

"He disowned you?" Trog asked, amazed, "When he came here, he was distraught. So hopeful to hear that you could be his son..."

Hiccup snorted, "Publicly."

Trog's eyes widened, "Why?"

Hiccup glared at him, and shrugged, "Lots of reasons."

"I'm sorry Rowin- wait.. that's not your name, is it?"

"It is."

"No, it's not. Stoick said something... what was it? Hiccup?"

Hiccup spun around, and stomped to Trog, "No. Not me."

"But-"

"NO," Hiccup repeated, louder, "I am Rowin."

Trog stared at Hiccup for a minute, and reluctantly nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll be on my way, good luck this afternoon."

Hiccup watched intently as Trog left, and felt himself deflate when the older man was out of sight. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and leaned against the mast. Hiccup collected himself, and began to unload his goods from the ship.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup finished organizing his wares on and around his stand, and smiled when he noticed he could fill up his stand two or three more times before he ran out. Once he finished, he leaned against his stall, and stared into the overcrowded marketplace. _I don't know most of these people... must be from the other ships._

After a minute or two, a figure emerged. Hiccup felt his mouth go dry, and his stomach drop into his feet. _You have to be kidding me? The Beserkers come here?_

Much to Hiccup's dismay, Dagur the Deranged turned, and began to walk towards his stall. Dagur had several of his large Beserker men guarding him. _Which is odd... most people here won't attack someone else if they're not attacked first._

Dagur was tall, and lean. He was wearing armour that would be easy to move in, but could still protect him. Just glancing at the other man, Hiccup could spot at least three weapons that were in Dagur's reach.

Hiccup straightened, and began to 'tidy' his wares. Dagur stopped in front of the stall, and began to look at the varied goods. Dagur picked up a sword, and swung it experimentally. Hiccup kept an eye on the young man, wincing when Dagur almost knocked over a few of his stone carvings.

Dagur held up the sword to the light, "I'll take it."

Hiccup nodded, "Trade or money?"

"Money," Dagur dropped a coin purse onto the wooden surface. He turned away, then stopped. He leaned forward, staring at Hiccup, "Do I know you? You look like someone I used to throw daggers at."

Hiccup shook his head, "No."

"Are you sure? You look like..." Dagur paused, thinking. His eyes brightened, "I remember. You look like Hiccup!"

Hiccup swallowed, but shook his head, "I'm Rowin."

Dagur laughed, "Not a Viking, then? Good... I have to renew my treaty with the people of Berk soon, going there next, actually."

Hiccup nodded, and watched warily as Dagur turned, and left. Hiccup sighed in relief, and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his ribs twinged from the action. Someone moving in his peripheral vision made him jump, and place a hand to his own dagger.

Waltheof was standing in front of him, thick arms crossed in front of his chest, "You got off lucky. They don't call him Dagur the Deranged for nothing.

Hiccup nodded, "I know..."

"Trog came to me earlier. I didn't believe him when he said how rough you're looking."

Hiccup winced, and looked down. He shrugged, "I've been worse."

"I know. I remember when Trog carried you in from the docks, after your leg..." Waltheof trailed off, "He told me about Stoick. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

Waltheof sighed, "You are stubborn, did you know that? So, will Berk leave you alone?"

"No.. Stoick made me-" Hiccup coughed, "Trade.. I'll go there next."

"Even after he disowned you? Why did you agree?"

"Only way he's let me go."

Waltheof smiled weakly, "I can send someone with you if you want. I don't want you going alone."

_I'm never alone..._ Hiccup shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but something isn't right-"

"Waltheof," The large man stopped. Hiccup continued, "I am an adult."

Waltheof nodded, "Alright, fine, but if you have any problems, let me know. Alright?"

Hiccup nodded, "Of course."

"Good," Waltheof clapped a huge hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Hope you sell some more wares."

With that, the big man stomped off, disappearing in the crowd within minutes.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup rolled the last barrel of dried meat onto the boat, and checked the dock again. _I haven't left anything behind, have I? _Hiccup looked around, and saw that he had gotten all of his things back onto the boat. He waved at Trog, who untied his boat from the dock, and threw the rope to him.

"Goodbye, Rowin!" Trog called, waving.

Hiccup waved back, as much as he could with the coil of rope in his hands. He set the coil down, and directed the ship back toward his island. Once he was out of sight of the trading post, he relaxed. **Toothless! It's okay to come up now!**

The black dragon bounded up from below deck, and rushed to his friend. **How did it go?**

**It was fine. How was your day?**

**I slept through most of it. **Toothless stretched. **It was nice.**

Hiccup smiled, G**ood. I have some bad news.**

**What?**

**We have to go back to Berk.**

**What? So soon? Why?**

**I couldn't sell half of what I made today. We'll go back home first, drop off what we need to, then go to Berk.**

Toothless sat in front of Hiccup, head tilted to the side. **I don't like this. You'll be alone.**

**No I won't.**

**What do you mean? I won't be able to leave the boat.**

**Everyone knows of you. I'd feel much safer if you're there with me. Okay?**

Toothless nodded, then smiled lopsidedly with his teeth retracted. Hiccup smiled back, **Whatever you do, try not to scare the children.**

Toothless laughed. **C'mon, get on. It'll be quicker if I pull the boat.**

**Yes sir! **Hiccup climbed on, and Toothless picked up the ropes in his talons, and began to fly. Hiccup thought for a moment, **Why don't you just pull the boat on your own? You could just pull it on your own.**

**I know, but it feels odd when I'm not flying with you. It's nice to fly on my own once in a while, but you attract trouble like honey attracts flies. I worry.**

Hiccup patted Toothless' head. **Thanks bud, but I did give you that tail for a reason. **

**I know, Hiccup. I might pull the boat on my own, but since I didn't start out with the fancy tail I have now, it's familiar, no matter what changes.**

**Yeah, it is nice, isn't it?**

**Don't get me wrong, I love the tail. Using my scales was really a good idea; no one knows I have a fake tail fin. And I can fly on my own if I want, it's great to have the choice again. How did you get the idea to make it so the switch engages or disengages when you get on?**

**I don't know. It seemed too troublesome to have to manually put it on each time we try to fly, let alone if we're under attack. With the right flick of your tail my control disengages anyway, but I thought it would be a nice compromise.**

**You are one odd human, you know that right?**

Hiccup snorted, **I know. C'mon, let's get home. Then we can go to Berk.**

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup's already strained nerves were almost broken when he lay his eyes on Berk again. Toothless, however, continued toward the docks, despite the large crowd gathering. Hiccup swallowed, **I think ****I'm going to sell things from the boat.**

**Why?**

**If something is stolen on the way to the courtyard, I won't really have a way to know. If you're here, and help me keep an eye out, no one should be able to get away with anything.**

**If you say so. **

Toothless landed on the dock, and Hiccup tied the boat up, ignoring his crowd of excited customers. He turned to face them in time to almost run into Stoick. Hiccup steadied himself, then glared at the other man, "What?"

"You will sell your things in the main square, just like everyone else."

Hiccup glared, "Not everyone."

"No, you're not. But you will be treated as such."

Hiccup gritted his teeth, and felt his jaw muscle start to twitch. He stared up at the Viking, and heard Toothless growl. Hiccup reluctantly nodded, but was still angry. **C'mon, bud. Let's get a load of stuff. We'll set up there.**

**Fine. **Toothless once more growled at Stoick, then turned, and stalked back onto the boat. Dragon and Rider stretched out a net across the deck, and gathered most of what they wanted to sell onto it. After, they worked together to connect the corners, and make sure nothing would fall out.

**Are you getting on? **Toothless asked.

**No. That's heavy enough. I'll meet you by the town square, I trust you know where that is?**

**I don't, but I should be able to figure it out. I'll see you up there. **Toothless grasped the huge bundle in his talons, and flew toward the centre of town.

Hiccup sighed, and got off the boat, and walked up the docks. People moved out of his way, and Hiccup could hear Stoick following him through the crowd. Hiccup grit his teeth, and ignored everyone. _I can do this. I can make this work, somehow._

The rest of the walk up had been extremely tense, and a little loud. When Hiccup laid eyes on Toothless, he he felt beyond relieved. Toothless had already unbundled the net, and was poking the crates around, separating some of them.

Hiccup joined him, and wondered if Stoick wanted him to peddle his wares without having any type of stand. Hiccup sighed, **Empty some of the bigger crates, we'll use them as a stand.**

Toothless nodded, and they began to work on making themselves a stall. They emptied out the three large crates, and stood them up so they made a table. Toothless gathered the medium sized crates, and stacked them so they had a little more room to showcase items.

As Toothless was fixing the stall, Hiccup began to set everything out, keeping some of the extras near his feet so he could restock if he needed to. Hiccup was unsure on how his presence was going to be tolerated, or if he would be able to sell anything at all.

Hiccup looked around once more, and smiled at Toothless, who was attempting to gather the net. Hiccup was about to go over, and help, but then Stoick stomped over, "Are you ready?"

Hiccup's smile faded, "Yes."

Stoick nodded, and beckoned people forward. Most of them Hiccup recognized, except they were all older. Most were looking at his goods in awe, unsure of what to make of the variety and quality. Hiccup tried not to glare at the people whom he remembered tormented him the most.

Then Gobber appeared, looking over all of the weapons and armour. He picked up a longsword, and examined it, "These look good, Hiccup."

Hiccup jerked his head in agreement, "Thanks."

"How did you make these? I didn't see a forge on your island."

Hiccup shook his head, and smiled a little. Gobber grunted, and set the sword down. Hiccup watched as more people began to look at his assembled goods. A woman that Hiccup did not recognize set a pair of his gloves in front of him, "How much for these?"

"Two rabbits or two silvers."

The woman nodded, and gave him two silver coins, took the gloves, and left. Hiccup put the coins in his pocket. _First sale, not bad._

Suddenly, Toothless growled. **Kid to your left, looks guilty. I think he just pue something in his pocket. **

**On it.**

Hiccup turned, and found a young child staring up at him, he held a small statuette of Toothless in his hands, "How much?"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, and looked to Toothless who nodded. Hiccup carefully examined the boy, but found no bulging pockets, nor did the child look guilty. _Maybe he saw Toothless.._

"Five silver."

The boy looked downcast, "Oh."

"How much do you have?" Hiccup's voice cracked, and he coughed into his elbow.

"Two silvers, and three coppers."

"Give me silvers, and you have carving."

The boy's eyes lit up, and he gently set the wooden carving down to dig around in his pockets. He pulled out his money, gave it to Hiccup, grabbed the carving, and skipped off.

"That was nice of you," Hiccup spun around to see Astrid leaning against his makeshift stall, "I'm surprised you can be nice."

Hiccup snorted, putting the money away. He checked to make sure all of his goods were there, then turned to Astrid again, "See anything?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the various goods surrounding him.

Astrid shrugged, "Not yet. Do you really make all this?"

"Most. Some is from trading post."

Astrid nodded, "I should probably get going, this crowd it seriously bugging me."

Hiccup watched as Astrid strode away. Then, another customer got his attention, and he put the odd conversation from his mind.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup sighed, and watched as the last person finally left. He leaned against their makeshift stall. **That was harrowing.**

Toothless snorted. **Yes, at least no one tried to steal anything. **

Suddenly, a young boy ran up to the stall, and grabbed a cloth doll that Hiccup had finished before he came to Berk, but hadn't been able to sell. The boy cast a fearful glance at Hiccup, then ran away.

**Toothless!**

**On it! **Toothless bounded over to the boy, cutting him off. Toothless growled at the boy, who was now looking scared. The boy swallowed, and went back to Hiccup.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I-I just wanted something for my sister, but I don't have any money."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. The boy looked up, confused. Hiccup sighed, "why do you want-" Hiccup choked back a cough, "that for your sister?"

The boy nodded, "Uhuh, Addelyn is really sick!"

Hiccup mulled it over, **What do you think, bud?**

**He smells like he's telling the truth. His heart rate is a bit high, but that's probably because of me. **

**Good. Back up. **Toothless sat down, assuming an nonthreatening stance. The boy looked at Hiccup, and Hiccup sighed, "What's her name?"

"Addlyn."

Hiccup nodded, **Toothless, watch my stuff. I'm going to go double check this.**

Toothless nodded, and bounded back over to the stall. Hiccup crouched next to the boy, "Take me to see her."

The boy nodded, "I'm Rohan."

"I'm Rowin."

Rohan smiled, and clutched the doll closer to himself. He then began to walk to one of the smaller houses around the town square. Hiccup followed, and soon found himself in the house. Rohan pushed open a door, and Hiccup stopped in the doorway.

"Hi, Addlyn!" Rohan exclaimed. Rohan ran over to a small cot in the far corner of the room.

There, a young blond child was lying in bed. Her skin was pale, and she looked sickly. Hiccup could hear her raspy breathing from across the room. At hearing her name, Addlyn opened her eyes, and smiled, "Rohan?" Her voice was quiet, and hoarse, but clear.

"Hey... Guess what I got for you?" Rohan held the doll up, and Addlyn's blue eyes lit up.

"How?" Her focus shifted from Rohan to Hiccup, "Oh."

Hiccup smiled, "I hope you like it."

A pale, thin hand snaked out from under the blankets and took the doll from Rohan's hands, "She's beautiful."

Hiccup smiled, "That's good."

"You made this?"

Hiccup nodded, "In five days."

Addlyn smiled, and hugged the doll closer, "Thank you."

Hiccup smiled, and stood up, "I'm Rowin."

"Addlyn."

Hiccup looked to Rohan, "Ask me if she needs anything."

Rohan's eyes went wide, "Th-thank you."

Hiccup smiled, and walked to Addlyn's bedside, "You feel better."

Addlyn's smile widened, "I'll try."

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Thanks to ALL of my 62 reviewers, and a special thanks to Porcupain, who kept me inspired enough to write through the difficult parts of this chapter.

Again, review or PM me your comments, suggestions, questions, etc. And I generally try to answer back, either here in an author's note, or I'll PM you.

Until Next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid watched as Hiccup exited the small house, dissassembled his makeshift stand, and packed away the last of his things. Astrid stood by as Toothless carried away the crates, once again stored in the net. Once the dragon left, Astrid approached Hiccup.

"Hey."

Hiccup turned, "Hello," his voice was flat.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hiccup, I-" Hiccup glared at her, making the words die on her tongue. Then she remembered, "Rowin, sorry."

Hiccup nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Astrid licked her lips, and moved to stand beside him, "I-I'm sorry about how I treated you when we were kids. I always liked you, but I never wanted to admit it to anyone."

Hiccup looked astounded, and was staring at her, eyes wide. Astrid swallowed, "I know I was horrible to you, and I really do want to apologize."

Hiccupnodded slowly, and Astrid winced at the expression on his face. He looked confused, hurt, and suspicious. Astrid mentally shrugged, leaned forward, and kissed him. For a split second, there was no reaction. Then, Astrid found herself on the stone ground, staring up at Hiccup.

He looked disgusted, and used, "You _never _liked me! Don't lie to me," Hiccup spun on his heel, and stormed off.

Astrid stared after him, stunned, confused, and hurt.

(LINE BREAK)

Hiccup felt enraged. _How dare she try to gloss over what she and the others did to me? She never liked me, she barely looked at me! How did she think I would react? _

**Hiccup, what's wrong?**

Hiccup looked up, finding Toothless sitting in front of him. **That bitch! **Hiccup growled, **She kissed me!**

Toothless blinked, **What?**

**She kissed me! How dare she think I could think about her that way? I'm not a sixteen year old anymore! I've grown!**

**The proffered herself to you?** Toothless asked.

**Not exactly, but that was what she was hinting at! Ugh! **Hiccup threw up his hands in anger ann annoyance. **I can't believe this! Has the whole island gotten dumber?**

**Hiccup, calm down. **

**I'm an adult! I _am_ calm! **Hiccup exclaimed.

**You're yelling, people are staring!**

**Let them stare, dammit! **

**Hiccup!** Toothless growled, nudging the young man with his nose, **You need to calm down, okay? I don't want them to hurt you.**

Hiccup sighed, scratching Toothless' head. **They already have.**

**I know, Hiccup. **

Hiccup almost jumped out of his skin when someone tugged on the sleeve of his tunic. He spun around, ready to yell, but it was Rohan. The child looked apprehensive, and Hiccup shoved his anger down, "What's wrong?"

"There's a scary guy here, with a bunch of ships. Addie is scared, she saw them out the window."

_Who in Odin's name is?- oh Addlyn. _Hiccup ran a hand over his forehead, "Alright, I'll be..." Hiccup trailed off, seeing Dagur staring in shock at Toothless.

Dagur had several of his guards with him. Hiccup's heart began to race, Hiccup grasped Rohan's shoulder, and tugged him to one side. Rohan's large brown eyes were scared, shining with unshed tears.

Dagur strolled toward Hiccup, "You again! Are you sure I don't know you? You look awfully like Stoick's boy! And the dragon, how did you capture a Night Fury?"

"Didn't capture."

**Hiccup, I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me too. **Hiccup let one hand rest on the dagger strapped to his side. _I'm an idiot, why did I think it would be a good idea to not wear a sword? Or at least my bow?_

Dagur smiled, a big, deranged smile, "Didn't capture, huh? I find that hard to believe. Though, I don't remember you having a dragon with you earlier."

Hiccup grit his teeth, and Dagur continued, "I'm here to sign the peace treaty with Berk. Do you know what I have to use as ink?" Hiccup's heart ran cold. Memories flooded back from when he had been learning the political situation of Berk.

"_Don't forget Hiccup. We have to make, and keep, peace between the different tribes around Berk. We have enough trouble as is with the dragons," Stoick said softly._

_Hiccup nodded, and Stoick smiled, "Good. With Oswald the Agreeable, most traditions are forfeit because we have known each other for too long. However, you still need to know them. What about the ink used to sign the treaty?"_

"_Dragon blood!" Hiccup excaimed, happy to have pleased his father._

Hiccup swallowed, and nodded, "Dragon blood.."

Dagur smiled.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: There, does that answer your Hicstrid question? NO! That is one of the main problems I have with canon! Not the pairing itself, but with the simple fact that a teenage boy, and a group of bullies, apparently forgot their previous hatred of each other. Fishlegs, I could see after talking with after a while, because he was a little odd as well.

There might be a pairing later, with another character, but not with Astrid.

Anyway, what do you guys think I should do with Rohan and Addlyn? I already have a tentative plan set up, but if you guys think of anything, don't be shy!

As always PM me or review suggestions, comments, and questions. I love talking to you guys, honestly. Thanks to all that have reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! I hope to hear from you guys!


End file.
